


Nightmares And Needing

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Yennskier Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: humii369 said to jeffersonshattricks:if i may be so bold as to also request 1. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” with whichever ship you want :)
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennskier Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares And Needing

**Author's Note:**

> you'll notice all these lovely prompts come from the same little human, all you wonderful yennskier shippers can change that! BE THE CHANGE YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE RARE PAIR FANDOM!!! but in all seriousness, please feel free to send me thinnnnggggsss!!! <<<333

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. It’s just a nightmare.” Jaskier’s own voice is frantic as he holds Yennefer close to him. Her elbow slams into his face and he groans, but grabs her arms, holding them across her chest. Yennefer shouts as she claws herself awake, her chest rising and falling as she pants against him.

“Shhh it’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s me. You’re alright.” He breathes into her hair, slowly releasing her arms as she relaxes against him. Her head falls back onto his shoulder and she sighs, her breathing calming as she lays against him. He moves his fingers through her hair gently. She turns in his arms and looks at him, her fingertips move to his cheek.

“Did I do that?” she presses her fingers into the skin, making Jaskier flinch.

“Ow! Yes! Jeez.” He bats her hand away and she smiles at him, soothing her fingers over the bruise already forming.

“Sorry.” She presses a soft kiss to it, and then lowers herself back to his chest, her head settling over his heart. Jaskier presses a kiss into her hair and wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

“Thank you.” She sighs into his chest.

“Of course. I’m here if you need me.” He whispers, lips moving to her temple and kissing her again. He feels her hold on him tighten, her fingers digging into his ribs.

“Always need you.” She mumbles, voice heavy with sleep as her eyes fall closed. Jaskier knows she won’t remember saying it, knows that she’d never say it while she’s awake, but he’s heard it now. It’s in his head, and his heart. Just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> also hi i am new to these two so like... hopefully their characterization is hunky dory and what not. if not, i am always working on it!! <3 thanks for reading guys! love you!!!


End file.
